Zogan 101
by Iceycream7
Summary: Logan and Zoey are sworn enemies. But their hate/hate relationship might hold a love/hate particle when Logan finds out Zoey's secret. No one else knows he has the information, including Zoey. Will he tell, will she tell, will they tell?
1. Showers and Sushi

Chapter 1

Zoey's POV:

I grabbed my toiletry bag and threw it over my shoulder. Nicole and Lola were still asleep, and I had exactly two minutes to get out of the room before Nicole started blasting her stupid hair dryer. I meandered down the hall to the girls' room and found no one in the showers. Nice, all to myself. I hopped in and turned the faucet. Nothing happened. I waited. There was a small groaning noise from the pipes inside the wall. Ugh. No shower? I quickly threw my clothes on again and raced across campus to the guys' dorm. I banged on Chase's door. He opened it groggily.

"What do ya want?" he groaned.

"Morning to you too." I pretended offense. "The girls' showers aren't working and I need to get clean. Do you think I can sneak one in your shower?" The guys' dorm had showers in every room. Lucky ducks.

"Yeah, Michael's already at classes and Logan is at wrestling practice, so you should be good. He let me into the bathroom and showed me where everything was. I thanked him and closed the door. I heard Chase changing, then leaving for classes. Good, alone at last. I turned on the water and my music and hopped in. My favorite song came on and I danced and sang to the beat of Aha by Pentatonix. I was just finishing with my shampoo, when I heard the bedroom door open. Had Chase come back from classes already?

Logan's POV:

Yes! Wrestling practice was postponed, due to the fact that the gym was flooded. Something about the pipe on the way to the girls' dorm busting and all flowing into the gym. Oh well, sucks for the girls. I just couldn't wait for a nice, hot shower. I burst into my room and headed straight for the bathroom. I opened the door. Someone else was in my shower!

"Chase, get outta the shower! I need my hot water!" I complained. The water stopped.

Zoey's POV:

I heard the door open. Why hadn't I locked it? Then I heard Logan's voice.

"Chase, get outta the shower! I need my hot water!" he yelled. I stopped the water. Oh no. How would I get out, and to my towel and clothes without Logan seeing me naked? Then I heard voices. Michael and some of his friends came into the room. I peeked out of the curtain to see Logan turn to greet them. I dove for my towel and flung myself behind the toilet.

"Michael, can you please get Chase out of the shower, I'm all sweaty." I heard Logan complaining. I heard Michael coming for the bathroom. Great, I was toast. I stood up and made sure my towel was securely tightened. Logan turned around and saw me and his eyes bulged. I silently pleaded that he get the guys out of the room. "Wait." I heard him stop Michael. "Chase said something about sushi, I almost forgot." Sushi? What was Logan talking about?

"Sushi?" Michael stopped and stood there, almost about to see me, looking confused.

"Yeah, Chase said he bought you some and told me to tell you and your buddies to go and pick it up." Logan was a very good actor. Michael and his buds were out of the room as quick as 1 2 3. Once they were gone, I slammed the bathroom door and locked it. "Hey, aren't you going to tell me why you're in our bathroom?!" Logan yelled from outside the door.

"Once I have clothes on!" I yelled back.

"Come on, you rock the towel look." I could just imagine him wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh, you want a glimpse of my body?" I started to play along.

"Oh yeah, baby." He snickered.

"Here!" I opened the door, only revealing my arm, which came out and slapped him. Then I slammed the door in his face.

"Not fair!" He called.

"Totally fair!" I argued as I got dressed.

Once I had my clothes on, I came out to find Logan sitting on the couch, flipping through TV channels. I slowly sat on the edge of Chase's bed.

"So care to tell me now?" he paused his show.

"The girls' pipes were freaking out. I needed a shower." I told him simply.

"Oh yeah, we heard about the pipes." He answered.

"Yeah, so, Chase said you wouldn't come back, and neither would Michael, but apparently he was wrong." I rolled my eyes.

"Speaking of Michael, don't I get a thank you?" he winked at me. "Those boys would've loved a little show."

"Yeah right. So would you." I retorted.

"Not my fault you have a great body." He turned back to the TV.

"But, thank you." I looked down at my feet and kicked at the carpet. "You saved me from a lot of humiliation."

"Whatever." Logan didn't look up. Now here was the Logan I knew. The not caring, rude, and snobby rich boy. I was so outta there.

"See ya." I grabbed my stuff and headed for the door. Just then, Michael and his friends came bursting in.

"There was no sushi!" Michael yelled at Logan. Then he saw me. "Did Chase say anything about sushi for me?" he asked me.

"Oh, um, yeah he said to pick it up in the lounge." I looked back and winked at Logan and nodded to the bathroom. He cocked his head to the side and looked confused. "Go take a shower while they're in the lounge." I silently mouthed. He smiled and headed for the bathroom. "Yep, in the lounge." I told them and followed them out of the room, hearing the shower running. Your welcome Logan Reese.


	2. A Very Close Call

Chapter Two

Zoey's POV:

I set my toiletry bag down on my bed and ran for the couch, diving onto it for dramatic effect like I was in a movie. Awesome. Lola and Nicole were at classes. Quinn was off buying parts for her next quinnvention, and Dana was out getting a manicure. Ahhhh, peace and quiet. Then I remembered I had left it in the toiletry bag. I stood up and looked through the bag. It wasn't there. How could it not be there? I had it a minute ago! Oh no! What if I left it in the guys' room! They could read it! And my reputation at PCA would be ruined! I had to get it before anyone saw it!

Logan's POV:

I stepped out of the shower. Thank you, Zoey Brooks. Then I noticed a soggy piece of paper on the counter. Zoey must have left it. I carefully picked it up and glanced down at it. My eyes bulged. It was a note from her doctor.

Zoey's POV:

I went tearing down the hall of the boys' dorm and straight to their door.

"Open up!" I yelled more than a little frantically. The door opened. Logan was standing there.

"Yes?" he asked impatiently.

"I left something." I barged in and went straight into the bathroom. Oh good, there it was, sitting on the counter. I grabbed it and clutched it close to my chest. Time to quiz Logan to see if he, or any off the guys knew anything.

"Get what you needed?" He was sprawled across his bed. By the tone of his voice, I could tell he didn't care if I found anything.

"Yeah, did you see it when you were showering? If so, you should've called me." I continued on carefully.

"I didn't see it." He flipped the pages of a magazine.

"Did Michael or Chase ever come back?" I asked casually.

"Nope." Logan slapped the magazine shut. Wow, I was safe!

"Thanks again." I tore out of the room and ran back to mine. I needed to find a safe hiding place for this. Not another soul could read this. I glanced over the words for the hundredth time while I was jogging back. It read:

Dear Zoey,

It's Doctor Jannet. Just letting you know your tests came in about a day ago. I'm sending the pills over in a week or so. So far, your hormones don't look too bad, but if the urges get too serious, call me and I'll send some tougher pills. Also, if you could get back to me with more info on how much you like this guy, I can give you some ignorance tips. Just call if you need anything.

Wow that would've been mortifying if one the boys had read this. I folded it and shoved it into my jeans. Ever since my first day at PCA, I had been getting these sexual urges. Not big ones, but noticeable. When I went in for my sports physical, the doctor noticed too. I had to get pills and everything. She told me not to worry, tons of girls had this, but she did say that I had to be extra careful around the guy I was attracted to. Never let him see what I wanted, and I would be safe. Oh boy, was I ever careful! I reached my dorm and slipped the note into my pillowcase. There, that should do it. I sighed and flopped onto my bed. I didn't even want to like the guy, but the doctor said that was usually how it worked.

"Some girls just get more urges than others." She had said. "And usually for a guy they think they should hate, but can't. Let me know right away if anything happens." I swore to let her know. I wish I could just punch my feelings away, but nope, they seemed to punch me instead….right in the heart.


End file.
